Diamond
"Diamond" is the second ending theme from the InuYasha: The Final Act anime, performed by Chinese-Tibetan singer alan. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= "Diamond" That day I couldn’t say goodbye, 'Cause I didn’t want to realize That we would never meet again. And I lied at the last moment, saying: "I will be okay" I hide my true feelings Every time I need someone really badly, What a coward! I can't be myself. This town is too big When I don't have you. Where shall I start to walk to? Diamonds spring out of my eyes, And sparkle down my cheeks I wish I had the strength That no sorrow can break. It is always too late; nothing left but regrets. I can't forget, I make the wall thicker. Everyone drops tears behind a smile. I am counting again with my fingers, Everything you gave to me. I will not forget, never ever. Diamonds would not stop running down. Sad sweet colors, split over the starry sky. Now, I should be on my way with my face up Even if I will not see you again. I stopped over and over again. And looked back For the faraway memories of the two of us. Nothing but the moon Looks down at my shadow. Diamonds spring out of my eyes, And sparkle down my cheeks I wish I had the strength That no sorrow can break. That day I couldn't say goodbye, 'Cause I didn't want to realize That we would never meet again. And I lied at the last moment, saying: "I will be okay" Someday I will be me, Who don't be sorry for being myself. |-| Kanji= "Diamond!" あの日サヨナラは　云えなかった 認めるみたいで　もう逢えないこと 最後に「大丈夫」なんて嘘ついた 本当に大切想うたびに 本当の自分を隠してしまうの 臆病わがままになれずに 君がいない町は 一人には広すぎるね どこへ歩き出せばいい？ あふれ出す　ダイヤモンド 頬を伝い　キラキラ舞い落ちる どんなに　悲しいときも 傷つかない強さが　ほしいと願うの いつだって手遅れ　後悔だけ 心残しては　壁を厚くする 誰でも笑顔の裏で　涙落とす 君がくれたものを また指で数えている 忘れたりしないずっと 止まらない　ダイヤモンド 切ない色　星空にこぼれる もう君に会えなくても　前を向いて 歩き出さなくちゃね　今を 何度でも立ち止まり 振り返り探した ふたりという想い出は遠く 月だけが私の影 ひとつ見つめているだけ あふれ出す ダイヤモンド 頬を伝い　キラキラ舞い落ちる どんなに悲しいときも 傷つかない強さが　ほしいと願うの あの日サヨナラは　云えなかった 認めるみたいで　もう逢えないこと 最後に「大丈夫」なんて嘘ついた 素直な自分に後悔しない 自分にいつかなれるから きっと http://lyricstranslate.com http://lyricstranslate.com |-| Rōmaji= "Diamond!" Ano hi no sayonara wa ienakatta mitomeru mitai de Mou aenai koto saigo ni daijoubu nante usowotsuita Hontou ni taisetsu omou tabi ni Hontou no jibun wo kakushiteshimau no? Okubyou wagamama ni narezu ni Kimi ga inai machi wa Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne Doko e arukidaseba ii? Afuredasu daiyamondo Hoho wo tsutai Kirakira maiochiru Donna ni kanashii toki mo? Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga Hoshii to negau no? Itsudatte teokure koukai dake Kokoro nokoshite wa Kabe o atsuku suru Dare de mo egaono urade Namida otosu Kimi ga kureta mono o Mata yubi de kazoeteiru Wasuretarishinai zutto Tomaranai daiyamondo Setsunai-iro hoshizora ni koboreru Mou kimi ni aenakute mo Mae o muite Arukidasanakuchane ima o Nando de mo tachidomari furikaeri sagashita futari to iu omoide wa tooku Tsuki dake ga watashi no kage Hitotsu mitsumeteiru dake Afuredasu daiyamondo Hoho o tsutai Kirakira maiochiru Donna ni kanashii toki mo? Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga Hoshii to negau no? Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta mitomeru mitai te Mou aenai koto saigo ni daijoubu nante usotsuita ca:Diamond ms:Diamond vi:Diamond zh:Diamond Videos Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)